Candles and a Stolen Kiss
by TheAlly014
Summary: A cutesy fluff drabble I did one day. :) Between Prince Joshua and MC! Enjoy.


**_A/N:  
_**_Did this in about an hour or two. :P I really just want to get used to uploading stuff on here so feel free to R&R. I don't mind. I do this for fun after all. :) Anyway, we need more Be My Princess fanfics on here. I'm glad I can submit a few childish attempts but the big dogs -better writers- should show up and put me to shame. 3 haha I hope I don't disappoint too bad. I know it's not perfect. Just a cutesy thing ;P Enjoy._

* * *

**_Candles and a Stolen Kiss_**

Skylar sat at a desk with her face in her hands. Exhaustion wore down on her more as of late. She was brought to Dres Van by a mistaken, oafish prince. She worked by day and continued to file a massive amount of paperwork by night. The very thought of staying with such an obtuse man stretched her to the point of tearing her own hair out, yet he excited her as well.

Prince Joshua was a very handsome man with attractive features. Despite his standoffish personality, he was kind, considerate, and a gentleman. Even though they didn't see eye to eye on many things, she could see why women would fall for him. _Not that I ever would fall for such a man! _Skylar quickly thought before her ears blushed a deep red.

The candle light flickered by her side, she sighed. It was nothing more than a stump of used wax now. She needed more candles for such late nights. Unconsciously, she turned over her wrist and checked her watch. It was nearly three hours past curfew. If she turned on her light so late at night, Prince Joshua or Jan would come by and chew her out for being up so late. At least that's the excuse she would use.

She rubbed her eyes and let out a small yawn. No, she had to work. Skylar peeked beyond the page she was writing to and found that she was nearly done. This pleased her and worried her too. Did she really want to leave so soon?

The late hours reminded Skylar of schoolwork, work she so desperately wanted done, but also feared to finish. Before Skylar had gripped her pen to continue, her eyes had drooped. Her head fell against her arm as she lost consciousness. It had been so late at night, but so much was left to be done. She sighed contently in her long-awaited sleep.

The halls were dead quiet as Prince Joshua roamed the halls, as he was custom to do when his mind was plagued with thoughts. As of late, they had been plagued by the woman he had been led to believe was Nobel Michel's granddaughter, Skylar. He felt foolish for bringing her to Dres Van. She certainly looked the part at Nobel Castle, and that is what he couldn't wrap his mind around.

How could such a lovely woman be a commoner? At least that's what he thought before he brought her here. Now Skylar showed her true self. Though she was a hard worker, that he'd admit, he partly wanted her gone as soon as was possible. However-

Joshua stopped the thought before it began. She must leave the manse soon, he decided with a bitter taste in his mouth. He bit back a frown as she became present in his thoughts once again. He recalled the sight of her at his party with a fondness, the night they drank together and he had to carry her drunken, unconscious body back to her room.

His face flushed at the reminder of her warm body in his arms. How could he be so entranced in such a girl? Especially a commoner. He stopped by a window and gazed out to the gardens when he realized he already knew the answer. She was different. Or special. He couldn't determine which. Joshua, the great prince of the proud Dres Van, was for the first time in his life, unsure of his own feelings.

Joshua turned away from the window as he stroked his hand through his hair. When he turned to start down the hallway, he noticed he had found his way to the room Skylar was staying in. He was completely frozen to the spot as his breath hitched in his throat. His chest tightened and his violet eyes fixated on the doorknob.

His hand hovered over the knob for a while before he dropped it to his side. _Just knock on the damned door. _Joshua swallowed a hard breath as he opened the door swiftly before he could lose his nerve.

Skylar's head was rested on her arms, her sleepy face tilted toward him. The small candle glowed dimly in the dark room. _She's fallen asleep at the desk. Again. _Joshua resisted the laugh as he smirked. Shaking his head, he reached for a throw blanket from the bed and rested it around her shoulders.

"Prince Joshua." Skylar sighed as Joshua froze with his hands on the blanket.

Had she awoken and caught him? It would be so embarrassing and difficult to explain. As he prepared to sprint out of the room she continued muttering in her sleep. It was improper for him to be in her room so late at night. If Jan were to catch him, he wouldn't hear the end of it.

As he readied to leave, she spoke again. His curiosity caused him to near her again. Her pouted lips stuck out as she breathed each word. Joshua caught himself staring at each of her expose features. Skylar's brunette hair had been pulled up into a loose ponytail leaving her face bare to him.

"Joshua." She uttered as a sleepy smile painted itself on her face.

Skylar was dreaming of him. Joshua's face felt hot as he stood away from her. _Here I thought she hated me. _The blush only grew as he watched her smile with her dreams. Darkness surrounded them as the candle died. Joshua stared over toward a nearby window as the moonlight gave little light to the room.

At least the moonlight gave off an eerie charm of sorts. He swiveled back to Skylar. Her face was bathed in moonlight. _She was so beautiful. _Joshua shook his head and became distracted by his own thoughts and the trick of exhaustion. Before he could leave, he heard her whisper his name once more.

"Prince Joshua, kiss me." She mumbled.

This had to be some trick. Joshua stared at the steady rise and fall of her back. Skylar inhaled evenly as he stepped closer to her. His eyes didn't leave her sleeping face for a long while. She was in deep sleep. _Perhaps the unconscious mind speaks conscious desires._ Joshua swallowed the lump in his throat. His neck itched from the rising temperature. Surely, the room wasn't that hot, right?

Joshua glared hard at her sleeping figure. Her parted lips tempted him with every fiber of his being. Immediately, he bit back his lip to stop him. Never could he do that. _At least not with her unconscious. _He smirked.

"This will just have to satisfy you for now, Skylar." Joshua whispered as he lifted her hand. He tenderly placed a kiss on her knuckles. Even from the faint brush of his lips, he could taste her skin. Shocked by the emotion that radiated within him, he backed away.

For a moment, he thought she had awakened and shifted toward him. However, she remained in her sleep. It both caused the prince disappointment and relief. _Rest well, Sleeping Beauty. _Prince Joshua paused at the doorway and reached into the drawer of a night stand. Placing the wax candlesticks by her side, he bid her a silent farewell and returned to his bedroom.

His mind never found any rest after that stolen kiss. He was as restless as he had been when he left his room.

Skylar's eyes peered open as daylight streaked through her window's drawn curtains. Only when she lifted her arms to stretch did she feel the weight of the blanket on her shoulders. With a grin bright on her face, she wrapped it tighter around her.

"Prince Joshua." She whispered.

He was in her dreams and now her reality. Perhaps there was some hope. Skylar glanced down at the few pages of unfilled paperwork and spotted three new candlesticks set by her side. She bit her lip as she again recalled her dream with a blush.

"If only I'd stolen a kiss in the candlelight."


End file.
